glassballfandomcom-20200214-history
3 Simple Doods (film)/Credits
Opening Twentieth Century Fox and Media Rights Capital present a Glass Ball Production 3 SIMPLE DOODS Closing Directed by Steve Samono Produced by John Bush Lolee Aries David Pritchard Written by Kyle McCulloch Z-Doodler Executive Producers Clive Nakayashiri Z-Doodler Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Steven Liu Motion Designer John Hwang Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Animation Supervisors Kevin Webb Glen McIntosh Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Tim Alexander Visual Effects Director Naveen Paul Visual Effects Producer Mitchell Ferm Line Producer Chris Zwick Camera Operation Stephen W. Childers Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Scott R. Lewis Sound Designer Bonnie Wild Crawl Art Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Cast Coming soon! Stunts Additional Voices Post Production Manager Bryce Olson Second Unit San Francisco Unit Orlando Unit Kansas Unit Illinois Unit Production Production Assistants Visual Effects & Animation Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company ILM Visual Effects Supervisor CRAIG HAMMACK ILM Animation Supervisor MATHEW COWIE ILM Visual Effects Producer LEE BRIGGS ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer JEANIE KING Production Coordinators CG Lead Artists Digital Artists Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects by MPC Additional Supervisors Visual Effects Production Manager MARIE-HÉLÈNE WEISS VFX Production & Production Support Digital Artists Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic Supervising Digital Artists Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists TDs Department Supervision Production Support Visual Effects by Framestore VFX Production Lead Artists RUOCHEN WANG CG Artists 2D Artists Pipeline and Support Visual Effects by Digital Domain Visual Effects Crew Visual Effects by Blur Studio Digital Artists Visual Effects by The Secret Lab Compositors 3D Artists Visual Effects by Pixomondo Compositors Visual Effects by Lola Visual Effects Senior Compositors Compositors Matte Painters 3D Artists Roto Artists Visual Effects by Method Studios Digital Artists Visual Effects by Image Engine Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Previsualization Artists Virtual Production Artists Visual Effects Production 3D Conversion by Gener8 Stereo Production Stereo Pipeline and Editorial Stereo Artists Virtual Production by Animatrik Film Design Inc. Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company – Marin County, California Additional Sound Design Dailies provided by TECHNICOLOR Digital Dailies by FotoKem, Film and Video Additional Dailies Services by PIXOMONDO Digital Intermediate by EFILM Music Soundtrack Available on SONY CLASSICAL Songs "Delirious (Boneless)" Written by Steve Aoki (as Steven Aoki), Erin Beck Kid Ink (as Brian Collins), Chris Lake (as Christopher Lake), Whitney Phillips, Jenson Vaughan, Tujamo (as Matthias Richter) and Aid Vllasaliu Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo featuring Kid Ink Courtesy of Ultra Records Kid Ink appears courtesy of Tha Alumni Music Group/88 Classic/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "What U Workin' With" Written by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Peter Svensson and Ilya Salmanzadeh (as Ilya) Performed by Gwen Stefani featuring Justin Timberlake Produced by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Ilya Salmanzadeh (as Ilya) Mixed by Serban Ghenea Gwen Stefani appears courtesy of Interscope Records Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of RCA Records "Bad" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Chasing the Sun" Written by Example (as Elliot Gleave) and Alex James Smith Performed by The Wanted Courtesy of Universal-Island Records Ltd. / The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Eye of the Tiger" Written by Jim Peterik (as James Michael Peterik) and Frankie Sullivan (as Frank Sullivan) Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Volcano Entertainment III, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "No Money" Written by Andrew Bullimore, Christian Karlsson, Henrik Jonback, Linus Eklow and Nick Gale Performed by Galantis Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Out of My Head" Performed by Loote Courtesy of Island Records "Worth It" Written by Kid Ink, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and Priscilla Renea Performed by Fifth Harmony Courtesy of Epic Records/Simco Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Lean On" Written by Diplo, MØ, DJ Snake, Steve Guess and Steve Meckseper Performed by Major Lazer feat MØ + DJ Snake Courtesy of Mad Decent By arrangement with Hidden Track Music MØ appears courtesy of Chess Club, Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited and RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment DJ Snake appears courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "All Stars" Written by Amanda Warner, Peter Wade Keusch and Martin Solveig Performed by Martin Solveig featuring Alma (as ALMA) Courtesy of Virgin EMI Records and Casablanca Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Think Before I Talk" Performed by Astrid S Courtesy of Universal Music "Light It Up" Written by Nyla and FUSE ODG Performed by Major Lazer, Nyla and FUSE ODG Courtesy of Mad Decent Under License from Warner Music Group "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Matt Aitken (as Matthew James Aitken), Mike Stock (as Michael Stock), Pete Waterman (as Peter Alan Waterman) Performed by Rick Astley "Give Me Everything" Composed and Lyrics by Armando C. Perez, Nick van de Wall and Shaffer Smith Performed by Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer Courtesy of Salamander Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Special Thanks Additional Thanks Courtesy of Atlantic Records Prints by DELUXE NEW YORK KODAK Motion Picture Film No animals were harmed during the making of this film. ©2017 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation all rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits